Road Romance
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yami was in an accident trying to get money for Yugi's present. Now he's in the hospital and still no idea how to show Yugi how he feels. Luckily for him, it came in an unsuspected way. YYxY and SxJ yaoi lemon in last chapter
1. Secret Loves

Finally, I came up with an idea that's going to make one long story! Came up with this one while babysitting! It's amazing where inspiration comes from sometimes! I'm not complaining, I just find it really cool! I'm very excited about this story!...Hehehe, couldn't be happier….

Y.Aurora: She's still healing from the fact that the show is over in America.

Aurora: (sob) All I have to hang onto are the mangas I buy every month! I hate dub but it was all I had….

Y.Aurora: (sweatdrop) Um, they come out every _other_ month now…

Aurora: Noooooooooooooo!

Y.Aurora: We do not own Yugioh. You can tell because we are so disappointed by the sudden turn of events in our once regular purchases at the mall. For those of you who also buy them….eh, you know how we feel. Don't feel like talking anymore. Just read the fic!

**SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR**

"I got it! Aibou, come see it! Oh Ra I got it!"

Yugi Muuto stepped out of his trance towards his homework to sigh and walked calmly out of his bedroom to the hallway. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked expectantly (not totally enthusiastically) at his look-alike, Yami, who was smiling like an idiot from ear to ear.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Yami smirked. "Be nice Aibou. Or I won't be able to take you anywhere using my brand new driver's license!" he raised his voice with the last two words hoping that his aibou and secret koi would share in his absolute ecstasy. To his disappointment, Yugi only raised an eyebrow.

"And when would you be able to do that?" he asked. "I'm at college. I have homework all the time. I don't have the time to go anywhere fun."

Yami sighed as he looked over Yugi's shoulder to his desk on the far side of his room. Two piles of books as high as corn stalks stood on opposite ends of the desk. He bit his lip anxiously and forced an awkward smile. "Sorry, better let you get back to work huh?" he said in a low voice.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I feel like pizza tonight," he said hinting of what he expected for dinner. "You should stay home and have it delivered." Yugi turned back to his room. With one hand on the door he turned and smirked. "You forgot one thing about that license Yami…" he said.

Yami tilted his head. "I did?"

Yugi burst out laughing, causing Yami to fight the urge to kiss him as he was so adorable when he laughed.

"You need a car in order to drive Yami!"

Fire burned playfully in Yami's eyes as he quickly reached out to attack Yugi with tickling fingers but the small boy dodged him and closed the door quickly behind him.

"I'll get you later!" Yami called through the door.

"Empty threats Yami! Empty threats!" Yugi called back.

Yami smiled and shook his head. He walked to the kitchen where he retrieved a booklet of coupons for pizza and fast food. Yugi would occationally poke his head into the kitchen to check to see if Yami needed help. Each time he asked Yami would answer no and Yugi would roll his eyes and walk out laughing. Not knowing where Yugi's favorite places were, he took to narrowing down his options which took him half of the hour it took him to finally call Dominos. (A/N: Yes I know, very lame pun!)

He plopped down on the couch and took to thinking about Yugi as he waited. Yami had gained his own body not knowing what in the world to do with it. He had no clue as to how to use at least 90 of all common household appliances. When Yugi graduated from high school he invited Yami to live with him in his new appartment as his roomate. Though Yami would have liked them to be more than that while living together, he agreed. He could never forget the look of happiness on Yugi's face when he had said yes. He had a job yes, but only a small one working for the campus fast food restraunt. Yugi pitched in at times by working at the bookstore next to the restraunt on weekends. Yami would use his lunch breaks just to stare at Yugi through the doorway. He never ate lunch on Saturdays. Yugi's grandfather would usually send them a decent amount of money every month but Yami hated accepting help from people.

Yami sighed and tossed the TV remote a couple of times, catching it each time. He and Yugi had separate rooms but Yami would usually sneak into Yugi's room at night just to watch him sleep for a while. He was always so cute when he slept.So peaceful. In a way he was more innocent then than at any other times.Yami smiled as he stopped tossing the remote. He bit his lip and glanced up.

"Ra, why do you bless me with such a beautiful angel to live with yet not grant me the privelage to tell him how I feel?" he wondered aloud.

"You say something Yami?"

Yami jumped a good foot into the air. He spun around to see Yugi standing in the doorway looking concerned. His big amethyst eyes were staring at Yami questioningly. Yami's mouth went up and down a couple times before his vocal cords kicked in.

"I'm fine Aibou," he said with a smile. "I already called for pizza. I'll let you know when it's here."

Yugi smiled and approached Yami who could have sworn he sweated more and more as Yugi got closer and closer to him.

"Well since you got your driver's licence I figure I should pay for food," Yugi said. Yami's eyes widened as Yugi handed him 1000 yen.

"But Aibou," Yami stammered. "This is more than I need to pay for just a medium pizza!"

Yugi smiled. "I know," he said. "Keep it." To Yami's surprise and brilliant pleasure, Yugi wrapped his arms around him tightly. Too surprised, it wasn't until Yugi pulled away that he was able to respond. Sadly, he let his tenshi stand.

"I really am proud of you mou hitori no boku!" he said as he headed back to his bedroom. "Don't forget to set the table!" he called. Yami chuckled to himself as he heard the door close.

He continued to sit, staring at the calendar. April 4th. Exactly two months until Yugi's birthday. Yes he felt he was early but he loved Yugi. He wanted to get him the best present possible. He wanted to give Yugi his love through emotion and through a gift. There was a knock at the door that interrupted Yami's thoughts. It didn't interrupt his hidden love though...

**ILOVEICECREAMILOVEICECREAMILOVEICECREAMILOVEICECREAM**

Very sappy ending but hey, it's gorgeous outside and I need exercise! And sugar! So please review and the next chappie will be up ASAP! Trust me, it gets better! Reruns of Yugioh are on this weekend! Dub but hey...eh, whatever.


	2. More Failure

Not many reviews this time around but no biggie! The first chapter was just a stupid intro crap and the story will get much better as I go on! There's romance, tragedy, forgiveness, fluffiness, I could go on and on but I'll let you read it! Here are some notes I forgot at the beginning of the first chappie.

**Warnings:** swearing, lemon, yaoiness, bloody scenes

**Couplings include:**

Puzzleshipping

Puppyshipping

Enjoy!

**IHATEDUBIHATEDUBIHATEDUBIHATEDUBIHATEDUBIHATEDUBIHATEDUBIH**

"I don't care if you have a driver's licence! I'm not loaning you any money!"

Yami pouted. "Oh come on cous..." he moaned.

Seto rolled his eyes. "No pet names Atemu," he growled.

"Can't I at least have a job?" Yami asked.

Seto rolled his eyes and smirked. "You don't know how to use anything except for the french fry machine at BurgerWorld!" he said. "This is a multi-million dollar company full of high-tech equipment. I can't afford to have you working here!"

"Well loan me money then!" Yami said for the tousandth time.

Kaiba's eyebrows lowered dangerously. He rested his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Listen, no penny no yen is going into your hands if it's coming from me!" he said slamming his palm on the desk a couple times. "Got that?"

Yami continued to sit in the leather chair, his hands behind his head casually. He blinked a couple times before looking up at his cousin. "Hm, what? You say something?" he asked as he mentaly smirked.

Kaiba closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. He began rubbing between his eyes with two fingers appearing to be thinking deeply.

"I'm sure since we got our memories back we can find many instances in which you owe me something for. Now we have a chance for you to redeem yourself!"Yami said happily.

Seto growled again. "So you stuck around after the Battle of Ceremonies! I don't give a damn! You just stayed to be with Yugi!" he smirked. "You haven't told him yet have you?"

Yami hung his head. "If you give me the money I could-"

"Save it," Seto said. "You're a coward and you know that!"

"Shut up! You were scared to tell Jou too!" Yami yelled as he stood.

"Well I knew for certain he loved me!" Seto cried. "You don't have that luxury. And last I checked you didn't have any. No, you don't even know how to use the most common of appliances!"

"Like you do!" Yami yelled back. Each time one of the two men spoke, their voices got louder automatically. "Your servants always use them all the time!"

"I make the damn things!" Seto yelled back stepping away from his desk.

"Come on! You know how precious love is! At least give me a chance!"

"So you can what? What would you buy him? You don't know the first time about romantic gifts. And what about when you do give it to him huh? What if he doesn't return your feelings! You ever thought of that, "Cous"? Seto yelled.

Yami's eyebrows went lower and his eyes were dark. "I just want help! I love Yugi!" he shouted.

"Oh, the great Pharaoh is asking for help. How precious," Seto mocked with a fake smile on his face.

"Why you-"

"Hey hey hey. Cut it out guys please!"

The two bickering men turned to the direction of the voice to see Jounouchi standing there with a small bouquet of white flowers. He looked serious but had a small light pink blush beginning to form on his face. Seto stood upright and Yami took a few breaths and sat down again. He blinked again and wiped a stray tear away from his eye.

Jou looked between the two a couple times before nodding and smiling. He made his way towards Seto's desk and placed the flowers next to a picture frame containing a picture of him and Seto at the ammusement park.

"F-for you koi..." he said as the blush gained at least two more shades of red. Yami raised and eyebrow and felt a laugh forming inside of him at the sight of Seto's own blush forming. It only made an appearance as a smile on the former pharaoh's face.

Jou turned to Yami. "Whatever it is, just call me and I'll fix it. Seto will be willing. Won't you?" he asked as he gave his koi a warning look.

Yami shook his head but smiled. "It's okay. I'll find a way myself."

"Why'd you ask me then huh?" Seto asked. Yami glared at him and motioned towards Jounouchi who continued to give a light glare at his lover.

Seto pursed his lips but gave Jou a small smile. He grabbed the flowers with a quiet "Thanks." He quickly glanced at Yami who now had a smug smile on his face. He glared at him for a split second before he felt Jou's lips brush up against his cheek. The CEO blushed madly as his cousin held back laughing hysterically.

Seto cleared his throat and motioned towards Yami with his head. Jou looked at Yami with begging eyes. Yami rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. I'm sick anyway,"

Jou's eyes lit up. Yami stood and turned around as he heard a thud behind him. "I'm leaving, not that you care!" he called as he approached the door. As he opened the door he could have sworn he had heard a quick "Bye" but he got rid of the idea quickly as he hurriedly left the office.

Once outside Yami ran a hand through his hair and fought tears again. What was he going to do? With only just over a month until Yugi's birthday and a dead end job he had no hope of getting Yugi a gift that would show him how much he meant to Yami. Without Seto's help, Yami was nowhere closer to his goal.

He slowly made his way to his and Yugi's favorite ice cream parlor where he ordered just a plain chocolate cone with sprinkles. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth when he was distressed.

"Move please."

Yami lifted his elbow like a zombie as the cashier wiped the counter clean with an old rag. He looked up at Yami but looked away quickly as Yami's eyes met his for a split second.

"Need anything else sir?" the cashier asked.

"You're new here," Yami pointed out.

The tall skinny man smiled. "I just started the other day. Kino is the name!" he held out his hand for for Yami to shake. Yami shrugged and licked his cone.

"Yami," he said. Kino pulled back his hand at realizing he wasn't going to get a handshake from this spiky haired man.

"You a regular here?" he asked.

Yami shrugged again. "Guess you could say that," he said flatly.

Kino sighed. "Well what do you need? I'll treat you to something."

Yami inspected his cone and licked off a little part that stuck out a little. "If you got money I'd like that," he said.

Kino smiled. "Well, I don't have it. But I know a way in which you can get it fast!" he said.

Yami's eyes widened. "Really? Can you?" he asked. After asking everyone he knew he crossed his fingers and prayed to Ra that this would be the way.

Kino smiled wider. "Follow me," he said as his lifted the hatch in the counter and led Yami to a back room.

**SOMEDAYSOMEHOWWEREGONNAMAKEITALRIGHTBUTNOTRIGHTNOW**

I love keeping people guessing. I haven't really revealed the plot much yet have I? Anywho, this was pointless again. Just a bunch of puppyshipping drabble but hey, kinda cute. Hehe, got bored with those borders so I'll start typing the songs I have stuck in my head. I'm weird you say? Why thank you Please R&R! Then _I'll _treat you to ice cream!


	3. The Idea

Hey, I'm back to this story! Not many reviews but I think this is gonna turn out great. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys get popcorn as you continue to read! Hope you delt with the suspence well! Enjoy!

**WHATWILLHAPPENWHATWILLHAPPENWHATWILLHAPPENWHATWILLHAPPEN**

Kino flipped on the lights of a storage room with a desk along the wall. Yami examined the room curiously.

"My office..." Kino answered the unasked question. Yami nodded. "I'm happy I even got this but..." His voice drifted off and he shook his head. "That's beside the point. I'm here to help."

Yami nodded again. "With my money problem right?"

Kino looked up at him. "What else?" he asked as he made his way to the desk.

Yami shrugged. "I really appreciate this," he said.

"It's nothing," the other man answered. "So, what would you buy with this money?"

Yami sighed. "A ring." he answered flatly.

Kino smirked as he opened a drawer in the desk. "Your girlfriend would really like that huh?" he said. "Man I wish I had a girlfriend sometimes. No girl wants to be with me."

Yami cleared his throat. "It's not for, I mean, he's not...um..."

"What? You don't have a girlfriend?" Kino raised an eyebrow.

"A-a crush."

"Oh, I get it. Get her to come to you. Smart!"

Yami shook his head. "It-it's a boy..."

To Yami's surprise, Kino smiled and nodded. Yami stared at him curiously.

"Forget about it," Kino said. "I don't mind it. I was for a while. Then I went to America and saw those Playboy crap magazines."

Yami had a faraway look on his face as Kino dug into the drawer. Sencing the quietness, Kino looked up again.

"You really like this guy don't you?" Yami nodded.

"He's everything I'm not..." he said slowly. "I love him."

Kino stood holding a smally piece of paper. "Say no more. I understand what your saying." He reached out and handed Yami the colorful paper.

Yami carefully took it into his hands. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a flyer," Kino answered. "For an event. I'm a part of it. Every Friday night we get together-"

"And this is what you do?" Yami cried as he read the words on the front. "You race cars! Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

Kino held up his hands as if he were about to be shot. "Hey man, just hear me out! The winner of all these races gets a lot of money for this! A couple hundred thousand yen most of the time! Anything you wanna know is right on there."

Yami's eyes widened and he looked at the flyer again. "Maybe I could..."

Kino again raised an eyebrow at him. "You _do _have a driver's licence don't you? Usually the cops will let us do our thing since it's in one of those neighborhoods where people die every minute anyway. 'Sides, no one comes around since this is at night. It's all okay. No one has gotten hurt in years!" he said.

Yami nodded. "I just got my licence," he said.

Kino smirked. "Well what better way to celebrate huh? You get to race and snag your boy! It's all a win/win situation!" he said excitedly.

Yami's face turned into a determined stance as he pictured Yugi's sweet face in his mind. He'd be doing it for him. That's all that mattered. He wouldn't get hurt as long as he remembered to keep Yugi on his mind.

"Tell me where and when!" he ordered. Kino smirked and nodded.

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**

Yes, short. I know! But at least I got some good information packed in there. You probably won't hear from me for a while. I may be going on vacation for four days next week. I'll then have three days off before band camp for five days. Wish me luck! I'll try hard to see if I can update within the next two days. If not, see you whenever! Reviewers get that Italian ice cream with twice the sugar of regular ice cream!


	4. Preparations and Goodbyes

Tear tear. I am so greatful for all the awesome reviews for my latest works! I can't keep it in any longer. I love you guys! You've really motivated me! I'm finding as much time as possible to write and more now! You are such an inspiration!

Y.Aurora: Sap!

Aurora: At least they're nice to me!

Y. Aurora: I _am_ nice to you! I'm the only one you live with who doesn't mind you liking yaoi!

Aurora: Alas, the only one I can trust is myself...and reviewers! Arigato mina! Enjoy!

**WHATSHOULDISAYFORTHISBORDER?**

"Did you want soy sause?"

Yami, who was sitting at the table looking over the daily paper jerked his head up. "Hm, what?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head with a smile. "For your meal. Did you want soy sause?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" Yami said absentmindedly as he turned back to the paper. Yugi went back to the stove and turned off a burner as steam began to rise up.

"Yami, would you carry this to the table?"

"Hm?"

Yugi put his hands on his hips and gave Yami a warning look but his mouth was stuck at his adorable smile.

"Seriously Yami, how many times have you read that paper today?" he asked, sounding exasperated. "We got it this morning and it's what, five o' clock? What's your problem today?"

Yami ran a hand through his hair and stood to help the boy. "I'm just tired that's all," he said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" he asked. "Making burgers all day? I do school work here and in class!"

Yami picked up the pot and sighed. "I'm sorry Aibou. I should have thought before I spoke..."Yami said as he looked at Yugi's slightly angry face. He wished he could appologize with a kiss but he held it back. He quickly turned to the table to hide the ever growing blush on his face.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Aw, sorry to scold you there pal," he said. Yami winced at the name; his heart ached for him to call him something more. "I'm sorry too. I guess we both work hard."

Yami smiled. "Well, you cooked this wonderful meal for the both of us. That must be hard..."

Yugi laughed. "Well, it takes practice," he said with a wink. "And you also have to know how to use appliances."

"Well, I'm out then," Yami chuckled.

Yugi smiled cutely. "Well, it's ready in another couple minutes. You can go wash your hands like they make you do at work."

Yami stood up in a huff. "They don't make us! I'm a very clean person." Yugi giggled as he watched Yami walk off. He smirked as he realized he was holding a small towel and Yami's ass looked like the perfect tight target...

* * *

"So, wetryothedongtnoigt?" 

Yami laughed. "Don't talk with your mouth full Aibou!" he scolded playfully.

Yugi nodded and took a sip of his Coke before swallowing his mouthful of fish.

"I said, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

Yami fidgeted uneasily in his seat. "I'm, um, taking a walk and, well, you know me. I'll find something along the way to keep me occupied for hours," he answered quickly.

Yugi smlied. "Remember to lock the door before you leave too," he said with a gesture of his fork. "I'm going to Jou's for a mini study party for the night."

Yami nodded. "I remember. You do that once a month..." he said, keeping his gaze on his plate of food.

Yugi nodded. "I don't want to have to remind you to be careful tonight. Friday nights are crazy. Drunk people, drag racers, you know, weird people," he said.

Yami bit his lip. "Yeah, they're stupid. Don't worry Aibou, I'll be alright," he said with a smile to reassure the boy.

Yugi smiled. "Well, with exams coming up soon, it's good to know I have one less thing to worry about!" He took another bite of his food and continued to smile.

Yami nodded. "Yeah..." he mumbled. What was he supposed to say to that? He was going behind the love of his life's back to do something dangerous for him. He knew he wouldn't get hurt but he wasn't completely comfortable with doing something that Yugi didn't know about.

A rap came to the front door and Yugi took a large gulp of most of the food he had in his mouth as he quickly stood. "Cm n!" he called. Yami rolled his eyes.

"We'll talk about that talking with food in your mouth thing later," he warned sternly.

Yugi giggled as Jou opened the door to the appartment. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, how are ya Jou?" Yami said as he stood up to shake the man's hand.

"I'm good. Hey, Yami?" Jou answered as he took Yami's hand. "Did Seto help you out with your problem that one time? You needed money or somthing...?"

Yami bit his lip and wished Jou would just shut up.

"What problem Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami froze.

"Um, nothing Aibou. Seto was just beingthejackass thathe isand I was trying to teach him a little bit of character!"

Yugi chuckled. "Better watch what your saying. His boyfriend is standing right behind you," he warned as he set his dishes in the sink.

Yami looked at Jou and raised an eyebrow. "You think I don't know that?" he asked. Jou rolled his eyes.

"Okay, nothing from the peanut gallery here please!" he cried before Yami could utter another sarcastic word.

"Hey Yami, you think you could do the dishes before you head out tonight? Jou and I have to leave now. We're gonna get a movie at the store," Yugi said rushing around to get his jacket.

"Educational?" Yami asked.

Yugi paused in front of the door. "Maybe..." he said.

"We can rent a movie for whatever I got," Jou said.

"How much then?"

"100 yen."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "See ya later Yami! Be careful!"

"Bye Aibou! Take care!"

Yugi turned to smile at Yami before closing the door. "Bye!" he called as the door snapped shut.

Yami waved back slowly. He sighed. "Bye Aibou," he whispered. "I love you and think we shouldn't have to part like this all the time. Stay here..."

Yami sighed again and headed to the sink to scrape off the rest of his food into the disposal. He carelessly tossed his fork into the sink. He grumple angerly at the sound of the phone ringing.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"Woah, hey, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Yami sighed. "Hey Kino. What is it?"

Kino sighed too. "Well, you haven't called since I saw you Sunday. You sure you're coming tonight?" he asked.

"What did I tell you before?" Yami growled.

"You'll do it for your koi. I know! You know what time?" Kino said.

Yami sighed and rubbed his nose between two fingers. "Trust me, I've been planning on doing this for days. I'm ready!"

Yami could feel Kino smiling. "Well alright! Park your car in a garage a few blocks away. We usually use only two cars a night for all the races. Sides, I saw your car. It's really nice. Don't wanna risk that baby!"

Yami sweatdropped. "I don't have a car..." Yami said.

Kino scoffed. "Well, it don't matter anyway. See ya in three hours! Ten o' clock!"

"Yeah... ten."

"Okay, see ya then!"

"Bye..."

Yami felt a headache coming on as he hung up the phone. He lazily stacked the dishes into the dishwasher and took an asprin. He laid down on the couch. He eventually settled on one of the American late night shows to have on as he watched the clock tick by the minutes.

His crimson eyes drooped every now and then but whenever they closed, he sawhis aibou's face and he reopened them. He had to race. He just had to! It was the only way!

The clock dinged, signalling it was 9:00. Yami stood to get ready. This would be it. No turning back!

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN**

Ooh, I'll keep you guys in suspence for five to six days here! I'm so evil. Yes this chapter was pointless but it is a little bit of fluff and getting you all mentallyprepared for what I have in store next! So this is really my final farewel before my vacation...wherever I'm going. My yami will be with me to remind me of yaoi goodness while I have no access to a computer for four days. Wish me luck as I will be stuck in a minivan with three homophobics. Yes, every yaoi fan's worst nightmare. lol Review and get me mentally ready for this! Onward!


	5. The Race

I'm back baby! fist in the air Oh yeah, homophobes ain't got nothin on me! Thanks a lot for all your support and patience everybody. That will come in handy next week while I'm at band camp for five days straight. I'll be home but from 8 to 8 it would be difficult. Anywho, here's your reward for waiting. throws popcorn in the air Read on people! lol

Warning: There will be slightlygraphic gore and blood stuff so watch out if you're squemish.

**ITFEELSSOGOODTOBEBACKAFTERBEINGSTUCKWITHTHREEHOMOPHOBESINACAR**

Yami switched positions of sitting again in the back of the taxi. The driver rolled his eyes at this again and turned down the radio a bit.

"Here?" the man asked.

Yami glanced out the window and shook his head. "Couple more blocks maybe..." he said quietly.

"What?"

Yami glared at the man in the front seat. "Just a couple more blocks!" he yelled.

The driver mumbled something under his breath as he was stopped by yet another red light. Yami lightly banged his head on the window and exhaled long and hard. He closed his eyes and reminded himself again and again why he just had to be there. For the love of his koi.

_Yugi will love the gift I give him. I can't get it for him without money. I can't have money unless I'm in this race, _he thought to himself. He opened his eyes and motioned for the driver to finally stop a few blocks from the starting point of the races. The man turned around and grabbed the money from Yami and drove off almost before Yami had any time to close the door which he ended up slamming. Yami thrust his hands in his pockets as he walked quickly to the main road. He stepped aside to avoid the bums walking past him every few seconds.

Yami scratched the back of his neck on continued walking. He tightened his grip on his wallet in his pocket as he turned the corners. He smiled as he pictured the future. He had chosen to get Yugi a ring, or a bracelet. Sure, he knew Yugi was beautiful as it was but he felt no harm in wanting to make him look even more beautiful.

Kino saw him before Yami even realized where he was. He was basically glomped by his new friend who was overjoyed that he had arrived. Yami tried to smile as he had the heck pounded out of him as he was introduced to "the guys."

"And this..." Kino said, his arm around Yami's shoulder. "Is the center of attention! The Mustangs!"

"You drive in races with that expensive thing?" Yami asked, speaking for the first time. He had not had the opportunity to the entire night.

Kino shrugged. "It looks impresive doesn't it?" he asked.

Yami bit his lip and shrugged too. He circled the car, feeling the hood and doors for any lose bolts. Kino watched him and mannaged to keep his laugh at the paranoid maninside.

Yami glanced down the road that was the race route. He frowned. "What the hell is that turn doing there?" he asked.

"Huh?" a spaced out Kino asked.

Yami pointed down the street. "Just beyond that bridge there's that pretty sharp looking turn. And a cement boardering it to boot," he said,trying to keephis voice from shaking.

Kino smirked. "Aw, don't worry about it. You just go under the bridge and turn. Just like that!" He snapped his fingers with the remark. "Sides, since you know what's gonna come, you can be prepared. This is our second time running this route. No one got hurt at that part at all!"

Yami scratched the back of his neck as someone handed him a piece of paper. Yami mumbled his thanks and examined the paper. His eyes widened as he saw the amount of money up for grabs for winning all the races. 500,000 yen!

"Ooh, looks like you're facing off against the number five guy!"

"What?" Yami asked Kino.

Kino leaned over Yami's page and pointed to his name. "See that star next to your competitor's name? That means he's in the top five drivers." He whistled. "You really got your work cut out for ya here buddy. You got lucky though. Third race of the night. You'll have to mentally prepare yourself." He smirked. "And in your condition, you're gonna need some, eh?"

Yami looked over the list over and over again until a man chased him out of the way of the waiting racers. Yami immediately jumped out of the way as one of the men standing just outside the car turned on the ignition through the window causing the car to rev up rather loudly. Yami kept his yelp as quiet as he could but his jump was rather long and high. The man laughed.

"Rookies," he mumbled. He then turned to Kino. "He with you?"

Kino nodded. "Give him a break. He has a hell of a lot better reason for being here than you!" he yelled at the man.

The other just rolled his eyes as his competitor shook his hand. Kino shook his head and took Yami aside to observe the competition. Yami couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the cars and almost stumbled over many feet on his way to the line.

The two men climbed into the cars and sat for what seemed like the longest time to Yami. Suddenly, a bright light flashed as a red flag was waved at the divers. Yami sheilded his eyes from the glare and when he reopened them, the cars were gone. He craned his neck to look out down the road. It took hima long while to actually see them. A half mile down the road.

Yami's eyes widened and he turned and ran. He ran all the way to the end of the block and into the doorway of an abandoned building. He leaned over and clutched his chest, panting. Tears filled his eyes, as did the fear.

"I can't do it! Oh Ra I can't do it!" he cried. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm a coward! Yugi will never love me. I jsut can't do this!"

"Yugi? What the hell kinda name is that?"

Yami looked up at the source of the voice. It was Kino. Yami wiped his face and gave him a dark glare.

Kino rolled his eyes. "You're in love with a guy whose name is 'Game'?" he scoffed.

Yami's eyebrows lowered even more. "You have no right to talk about him. You don't know him!" he scolded.

Kino shrugged. "Well if you cared about him that much and are sooo sensitive about this, why don't you go through with it?"

Yami's eyes softened. "I-I can't. I'm afraid. I have a feeling I'll get hurt," he whispered.

Now it was Kino's turn to glare. "If you really loved him you'd be willing to make sacrifices!" he yelled.

Yami sighed and stood upright. "You know you're right... If I don't do this, Yugi will hate me for being a coward. If I get hurt, he'll hate me for being foolish and careless," he said quietly.

Kino smiled. "Well then don't get hurt!" he said.

Yami nodded. "Let's go!" He made his way back to the starting line. Behind him, Kino smiled softly to himself.

* * *

Yami took a deep breath and pictured Yugi's breathtakingly beautiful face in his mind one more time before climbing into the car. Kino reached through the window and Yami gave him a forceful low five and smiled. Kino grinned back and gave Yami two thumbs up before walking back to the line of onlookers. 

Yami ran his hands over the steering wheel a couple times to get the feel of it and felt a surge of power as he felt the small vibration of the car in his fingers. He smiled. So this was why he was so excited to get his licence just a couple weeks earlier. He smirked. He was gonna win. If he were to lose, he'd go out in a blaze of glory. But he'd win. No doubt. Pharaohs never lose!

A tap came to his window and a man motioned towards the flag. Yami nodded and aimed his glace at the flag, waiting for it to wave in the air and release him from the tention. His eyes narrowed in determination and he tightened his grip on the wheel. This was it. No turning back.

The flag zoomed through the air.

He was gone in a second. As was his competitor.

The car zoomed off so fast Yami felt a couple tears fall out of his eyes and his breath was lost for a split second. He soon regained control over his body and focused on the road. He kept his focus off of the turn ahead of him. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. In this case, he would go under a bridge and make the turn almost as soon as he passed it.

He bit his lip and pressed down on the ignition harder. He gave a quick glance at the lane next to his at his competitor's car. He was just as focused as Yami it appeared. Yami glared and looked back at the road and leaned forward in his seat as if that would make the car go faster.

All of a sudden, he felt something brush up against his knee and he heard a click. He blinked at this but turned his attention on winning. The bridge was approaching faster by the second. Yami gripped the wheel. This was it. He was going to turn and do it successfully. For his koi. For Yugi.

He saw the turn as he passed under the overpass. It was tight. He could do it. He turned the wheel...

But it wouldn't move. It was jammed. In a flash of panic, Yami's eyes widened and he looked at his hands, then outthe front window. The car hit the cement wall where the turn was supposed to occur. Yami was thrown forward through the window. Glass penatrated his skin in more places than he could pinpoint. With a thud, he hit the wall and fell straight down onto the now crumpled hood of the car. He tasted blood. He just didn't know where it came from. His head throbbed from hitting the wall so hard.

He felt along his body and winced as his fingers ran over the many pieces of glass sticking into his skin. He felt the sudden urge to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes. He allowed his head to fall back down on the car rather hard without the help of his neck muscles to slow it.

Before he blacked out, Yugi's face appeared before him. He looked sad. Yami frowned.

"Yugi...gomen..." he mumbled before falling into darkness.

**IHATEBANDREALLYIDOITWILLTAKEMEAWAYFROMHEREFORAWEEK**

Well there you go! I'm back alright! Dang excited about it too! I will be dissapearing for another long while next week as I have band camp for 12 hours a day. But this is all cliche. Just wanted to remind you. Have fun with the suspence for the next week! Review and maybe I'll get up extra early for all of you!


	6. The Visitor

Does this really need an intro? I think not. Just wanna remind you that I don't own Yugioh just in case you forgot through all the suspence.

**LALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Yugi made a mad dash through the parking garage of the hospital after almost forgetting to pay the cab driver. He had come home to the message on the answering machine that Yami had been in a car accident. While the mystery of who Yami was with and how he got a car was bugging the boy, he wanted nothing more than to see his secret koi and make sure he was okay. He hadn't recognized the voice on the message and he hadn't given a name either.

He ran through a set of doors to the elevator. He punched the button for the main floor rather hard many times. He frowned and glanced upward as he continued to push the button continuously until the door finally closed shut. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt the movement. He slumped against the wall, his chin up. His eyes threatened to let out tears but he fought it.

_Yami will be okay. He's always okay. But oh I should have told him a long time ago. I love him so much and I don't want to lose him..._

One tear escaped the boy's eyes as he opened them to the sound of the door opening to reveal the lobby of the main floor. He wiped it away as he approached the nuses' station. A young woman with dark brown hair greeted him with a smile.

"How may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to find a patient who was brought here last night?" Yugi said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours aren't for a couple more hours," she said with the smile still on her face. "You can wait over in that corner for a while."

Yugi's eyes threatened to fill up with tears again as he looked at the woman. She continued to smile but her eyes showed that she was taken aback by the pleading look on Yugi's face. She slowly turned to her computer and clicked on something.

"What's the patient's name?" she asked.

"Yami Atemu," Yugi paused. "Arigato!"

The woman looked up at him and nodded. "He's up in the ICU on the third floor but you can just go in," she said.

"Arigato again! Really!" Yugi cried as he sprinted to the elevator. A man with a briefcase rolled his eyes as the frantic man ran in and pressed the button so hard he was surprised it didn't break. Yugi bounded back to stand absolutely still next to the man, his fingers being the only things moving.

Yugi's eyes traveled above the door as the elevator took it's time between the first and second floors. He was greatful for being able to see Yami but was scared by the fact he was still in the ICU. He wanted nothing more than to kiss away Yami's injuries and scream at Ra for hurting Yami and not him. His koi didn't deserve it.

Relief swept over him as the elevator reached the second floor. He went shooting out as soon as the door opened and the other man gave a sigh of relief himself. Yugi stopped a nuse and asked for the direction of the ICU rather quickly. The woman immediately pointed out the direction to the crazy teenager, or was he a kid? She didn't know but all she knew was he was in a hurry and was stressed over something.

Yugi nodded his thanks and took a deep breath before walking down the hall taking very big steps. Two large doors stood before him. He held his head high and walked through them.

His eyes widened as another man with dark hair, looking as frantic as he was, ran towards him. He stopped short right in front of Yugi. At first, his eyes looked calm, then they widened and he looked like he had seen a ghost. He took a step back.

_He does look just like him... Oh God..._ Kino thought to himself.

The man held up his hands as if Yugi were holding a gun. Yugi frowned.

"Are you o-"

"I swear we didn't do anything! He broke the emergency brake! We didn't do nothin! I swear! I had nothing to do with it!"

The man ran out of the room as fast as he could before Yugi could question him. He sweatdropped and shook his head. Then he chuckled.

_Well at least I'm not the only frantic person here who's running all over the place..._

His thoughts drifted off as he frowned. He had heard that man's voice before. Yes, he was the one who had left the message on the answering machine! But who was he? What was wrong with Yami?

Yugi began taking faster breaths as he looked around the room filled with numorous beds. How was he going to find Yami in this? He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. They hardly wore the puzzle anymore and now was one of those times when neither of the two had it. Still, their link was strong enough.

_Yami, where are you my love?_ Yugi said in his thoughts as the location of Yami was shown to him in his mind. His eyes shot open and he made his way down the row of beds to the one on the far side of the room. There lay Yami, and oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose and many needles were stuck into the back of his hand.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight and he threw himself onto the man sobbing.

"Yami! Yami! Are you okay! Wake up!" he cried through the tears.

"He won't wake up..."

Yugi looked up to see a doctor walking towards him. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood.

"I'm doctor Smith," the man said, extending his hand for Yugi to shake. "Ms. Wells paged me about you. She said you seemed terrified."

Yugi hung his head. "I care a lot about Yami..." he said softly.

"Are you his brother?" the doctor asked. "Because you two look remakably alike!"

Yugi shook his head. "We're... roomates," he answered.

The doctor nodded.

"Do, do you know what happened?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Smith shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The last visitor this man had seemed to know something but he wouldn't share anything with us."

Yugi sighed and looked at Yami. "But you do know his condition right?" he said.

Dr. Smith bit his lip. "He's stable but it looks like he'll be in a coma for a while. We do expect him to come out of it by the end of the week. His brain activity is quite high."

Tears flowed out of Yugi's eyes. They were out of both sadness and relief. He knew Yami would be okay, but not having those beautiful crimson eyes looking at him and hearing Yami's sweet voice was going to be too much for the boy.

"I'll bring you a chair so you can sit with him. We're moving him to his own room in the morning. Stay as long as you like Mr..."

"Muuto," Yugi finished him. "And thank you so much sir." With that, he was left alone with Yami. Curtains were the only things separating he and Yami from the rest of the world. He slowly approached the bed and touched Yami's hand. He gasped. It was cold.

He glanced up at a scren next to the bed. He was breathing. Yugi smiled at this and continued to stare at Yami until another nurse brought him a comfy chair.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Muuto?" she asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine thank you," he said with a smile. The nurse nodded and dissapeared behind the white curtain.

Yugi sat down and wove his fingers into Yami's hand that lay gently next to his body careful not to bump the many IVs that stuck into the man's hand. He sighed and leaned in to stroke Yami's cheek.

_If only I could kiss those lips and make you wake up. Just like those fairy tales I always told you about..._ he thought.

He moved his hand to move though Yami's hair as he leaned in and kissed Yami's forehead, the closest thing he could think of. Of course, nothing happened. He sighed and sat back down and began to caress Yami's hand in his.

"I'm so sorry Yami," he whispered into his love's ear. "I love you."

He stayed in that chair all day saying soothing words of affection into Yami's ear. As evening came, the nurses began serving dinner to the patients. One of them remembered the lonely visitor in the ICU and decided to see to it that he was fed as well seeing as how everyone expected him to stay the night.

She slowly pulled back the curtain and was shocked but then again warmed by the sight in front of her.

Yugi was asleep. His head rested on Yami's chest and one of his hands was in Yami's and the other in Yami's hair. They looked so peaceful.

The nurse turned and walked quietly away. She then ordered more preparations to be made for Yami's room. This visitor was going to stay the whole week and they decided not to argue with him as he would have pressured them anyway.

**PLEASEREMEMBEROURTIMETOGETHERANDTIMEWASYOURSANDMINE**

Ugh, that song is stuck in my head again. Oh well. Please review and I'm sorry this update came so late. I hope you enjoyed the other stories I wrote


	7. Awakenings

...Eh, ain't got nothing to say. Here's the next chappie.

**lafhdlghaioyeuwzkbvbihtdkcbhgtdsgkjfgudhvbnm,fgkhertdfbvcnmjkhjlaskd;lskdgj;weit;weo**

Yugi sat on his chair again and sat staring at Yami. Though he had it folded out into a bed, he didn't dare lay down for fear of Yami waking up with him asleep.

The week had come and gone with hardly any changes that Yugi could see. The doctors told him again and again that Yami's brain activity was increasing by the day and that his nerves were showing positive signs including his ability to feel pain. Yugi wouldn't believe them until he saw the physical signs of his koi waking up. Up to this point he hadn't seen any.

Day by day Yugi had spent his time just looking at Yami, holding his hand, praying, and thinking how peaceful Yami looked as he lay there so still. Although he wasn't awake to open his beautiful crimson eyes Yugi just had to smile at the very cute sight in front of him. Every now and then he would quickly dash into the restroom on the far side of the room to freshen up. His showers were only so long so he wouldn't miss a minute if Yami were to wake up. He ate whenever one of the nurses came in to serve hospital food. They were kind enough to Yugi and gave him as much food as he wanted. That wasn't much as Yugi's stomach always felt knoted with worry.

Jou poked his head in the door and lightly tapped on the doorframe. Yugi looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Jounouchi-kun!" he said.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat in the cafeteria and bring it up here?"

Yugi's smile dissapeared and he looked at Yami. "I can't leave him alone. What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

Jou shrugged. "You said it yourself that he didn't show any signs of that anytime soon," he said.

Yugi slowly stood and took Yami's hand in his. "I'll be right back okay koi?" he whispered in his ear. Jou smiled as he watched his friend kiss Yami's forehead before taking his jacket and following him out the door.

"Have you left the room at all in the past week?" Jou asked as they set off to the elevator.

Yugi shook his head. "Not at all actually," he answered.

"So, why come out now?"

Yugi shrugged. "To be honest I really don't know other than the fact that I'm tired of seeing the same white walls all day. Fresh food sounds good too."

Jou chuckled but stopped when he saw the worried look on Yugi's face again. Neither said a word until they reached the lunch line.

"Why don't you go home already?" Jou asked, his voice starting to rise.

"I have to take care of Yami," Yugi answered as he took a plate.

"The doctors can take care of Yami," Jou protested. "They know what they're doing."

"Like they took care of my jichan?" Yugi asked.

Jou sighed. "That was lung cancer. They caught it too late. There's nothing they could have done."

"There must have been something," Yugi sighed. "I just don't really trust anyone to take care of him but myself. I love him too much to risk not being there for every step."

"But he doesn't even know you're even here!"

Yugi turned his head and smiled. "Really? Do you really know that?" he asked.

Jou folded his arms over his chest. "And you know otherwise?"

Yugi shook his head. "Neither of us knows what is true but you have to believe in both sides of this," he said.

Jou rolled his eyes and took a couple slices of cake. "Well, at least you know what you're doing here," he mumbled. "But still, you should go home and get some real sleep and a home cooked meal."

Yugi shook his head. "You of all people should know what it's like to love in some tough situations." Jou blushed. Yugi nodded. "Even though he's hard to get along with, you and Seto have had not too much trouble loving each other. And though there is the risk that Yami can't hear my words of love, I have no trouble loving him."

Jou sighed. "You know too much about my love life."

Yugi smirked. "You'd do the same for Seto..."

Jou nodded as they headed for the door. "I don't blame you but then again I do," he said.

Yugi's smiled dissapeared. "Please understand Jounouchi. I have no clue how Yami was injured. All the doctors said was that he was in a car accident. How it happened wasn't revealed to them or me. Some mysterious man was here when I first saw Yami. So many questions of the incident and Yami's health won't let me sleep, let alone my desire to tell Yami how I feel." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. "I don't know what to do. I know I have to sleep but I can't!"

Jou put an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, balancing his tray on his other arm. "Gomen Yugi..." was all he managed to say. He soothingly stroked Yugi's shoulder as they boarded the elevator and walked back to Yami's room.

"Arigato Jounouchi-kun. I really-"

Jou was puzzled by his friend's sudden stop. Yugi was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. Jou followed his gaze and his jaw dropped. Yugi's tray clattered to the floor and he ran to Yami's bed. Yami's fingers were moving.

"Yami! Yami! It's me, Yugi! Can you hear my voice?" he called.

Jou entered the room zombie-like. "It can't be..." he whispered under his breath.

Slowly, Yami's crimson eyes opened.

"Ai-aibou?"

Yugi's eyes filled with tears. He smiled down at his koi. "Yes Yami! Oh Yami, I'm so happy you're okay!"

Jou smiled and shook his head. "I'll be damned..." he muttered.

In all the joy that spread through the room, no one noticed the icy blue eyes of Seto Kaiba watching from the doorway...

**akjeoiudhhcnvcjnbvjeyr89273ydhfjkhdgfyg87yuigfdyhbufht84ht4j3hrjdhgvuty4ieotyhdjkhjhbfdgk.lsd.kjaherwyuiodhkaupwei**

Short yes, but this story comes in stages. One of them holds a special twist. I am very concerned and a little scared about the future of my updates. With school starting in just six days and winter coming I won't be able to ride my bike. I usually update at the library and without that ability I'll have to do it at home in the presence of the nosy homophobe parents. Wish me luck. I'll do it as much as I can. I just love all of you and hope I can stay as long as possible. Besides, I already know my holiday stuff and I really want to share it with you. Waking up at six in the morning on Saturdays with band every Friday night will be tough. Please review and I again thank you for all of your kind reviews and support. Arigato! Here's a banquet for all of you!


	8. Kisses and Cards

Last day of summer vacation!... Yeah, there goes my freedom right out the window. I may disappear for a while, I may not. Okay, yes I will for about a week. To treat myself and you to make us all feel better about the dreaded day, this will contain fluff! Yay! Oh yeah. Party it up! Ok I shut up now and just let you read.

**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHCRAPDONTMAKEMEGOBACKTHEREIWANNASTAYHERE **

Jou sighed as he stood in the doorway of Yami's hospital room. It wasn't a tired sigh. It wasn't an irritated sigh. It wasn't even a bored sigh. It was a 'he's so sweet to him' sigh as he watched Yugi pamper a now fully awake Yami. Once again, it was Yugi's turn to spoon feed Yami who hadn't gotten all the feeling back in his arms from the medications and his coma he had been out of for two days.

"Open up wide!" Yugi cooed trying not to laugh.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Aibou, must you do it like that?" he asked half irritated, half amused by his hikari's childish acts.

"Here comes the train!" Yugi cooed again as he held up the spoonful of mashed potatoes for Yami to eat.

Yami rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being an adult and reluctantly opened his mouth.

Yugi grinned and placed the end of the spoon in Yami's mouth. "There you go!" he said with an all-too-perky tone.

Yami wrapped his lips around the spoon and looked up at Yugi for the longest time. Evil thoughts on how he really wanted to be fed by the boy filled his mind. He released the spoon and pretended to cough to avoid questions from his object of affection as to why his face was so red. Needless to say, the coughs were more real sounding than he cared to make them but at least they were believable. And with an already concerned hikari in the room, they were definitely believable.

Yugi immediately grabbed Yami's orange juice cup and held the straw up to Yami's mouth.

"Yami! Are you okay? Here koi! Drink this!" The word escaped the boy's mouth and he didn't even realize he's said it until Yami's coughing stopped and he was staring at him. Yugi's hand went straight to his mouth as he placed the small carton on the tray.

Jounouchi took this as he cue to leave quietly and discreetly.

"I-I'm sorry Yami!" the younger one cried. "I-I really don't know what came over me! It just slipped. I guess I've spent too much time around Jou and Seto!"

Yami had a faraway look on his face now and his eyes were locked on his own feet. "Yeah…..those two….."

Yugi's eyes shook. "Yami? I'm really sorry. Will you say something?"

Yami looked up at the pained face of his hikari. His koi. He smiled and patted the bed next to him, inviting the boy to sit next to him. Yugi did so but very reluctantly. Yugi sat next to Yami's stomach with one leg curled up to his body and the other one dangling off the bed. He placed a hand on the bed to keep his balance.

Yami smiled as he looked at the waiting hand.

"Aibou…." Yami said. He then paused to let Yugi respond to make sure he was listening.

Yugi felt a tear fall down his face. Here it came, the rejection. Ugh, and he was doing it in a "kind" way by using that calming sweet voice of his. Oh Ra his eyes are so damn bright today. So pretty. To think Yugi would never have the owner of those eyes as his...

The younger of the two took a deep breath. "Yes Yami?" Damn, a tear was coming up in the corner of his eye.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. Yugi tilted his head. Yami's face was still covered in scattered bandages since the glass had penatrated his skin in so many places. Yami glanced down at Yugi's hand that lay so close to his own. Shaking, he picked up his hand and placed it gently on top of Yugi's. He felt the boy jump a slight bit and then relax as if they weren't touching. His large amethyst eyes looked into his crimson ones with curiosity.

"Aibou, thank you for taking such good care of me the past couple days..."

Yugi nodded. "Anytime pal," he said, careful to use a non-affectionate nickname.

Yami winced at the name. "Have you even left this room at all in the past two weeks?" he asked.

Yugi looked thoughtful before nodding. "Downstairs to get some food two days ago," he said.

Yami pursed his lips and nodded. "How about-"

"I go get some desert for the both of us? Sure! I'm sorry they don't serve it on the patient menus. I'll go get you some yogurt!"

With that, the hikari was gone before his words even had time to register themselves in Yami's mind, let alone his ears. The man slumped back against the bed and sighed. Inside he smiled to himself. Was it possible? Did Yugi really like, or even love him? Or was the name meant for someone else?

A tear fell from the former pharaoh's eyes. A rare occurance it was but normal when it came to his hikari.

Yami reached over to his bedside table and picked up the card Yugi had given him. Sure it was a cheap one that he had bought from the gift shop just a couple floors down, but it proved how much Yugi didn't even want to go outside whatever building he was in.

The card was a white color with a silly cartoon character on the front. On the inside was a quick message written in Yugi's petite writing. Yami smiled as he read it.

_Thanks for always being there for me. Now I'm here for you. Get well soon so we can make more memories!_

_-Yugi_

Yami placed the card back on the table before flipping on the small radio on the table. He closed his eyes to the sweet melody of the song and waited for Yugi to return.

In Yugi's school, the teachers always told them to "read between the lines." Yami did just that. In his mind, the note read like this:

_Thanks for loving me through everything. I love you too. Get well soon my love so we can share that._

Yami picked at the corner of one of the bandages on his arm. He frowned. The doctor had told him that the coma was due to the impact on his head and blood loss when the glass shards were removed from his skin. It was a freak accident. He hadn't told anyone why he was in the car. Quite frankly, no one had asked. Yugi hadn't at all either. He rolled over on his side to face the window. He groaned. He had known the race would lead to bad things to come. He was right.

And where the hell was Kino? Bastard, not even coming to visit him in his time of need.

Oh well, he had Yugi. That's all he needed.

He kept his eyes closed and was on the brink of sleep when he felt weight on the bed again. He smiled and opened his eyes. He sat up and Yugi sat there with a small tray he placed on the cart. He didn't move his gaze up at all as he removed the wrapping from the top of the small container.

"Here you go," he mumbled as he pushed the strawberry yogurt in Yami's direction.

Yami smiled. "Arigato koi!" he said loud and clear.

Yugi's eyes widened and filled with tears as he looked up at Yami. "Wh-what did you say?" he asked.

Yami nodded. "You heard me. Loud and clear koi," he said as he took Yugi's hand in his own. Yugi blushed.

Yami smirked knowingly and moved the cart out of their way from in between them. He cupped Yugi's face in his hands. Yugi's eyes filled with yet more tears as Yami looked straight into his eyes.

"I call you koi as well because I love you Yugi," he whispered.

Yugi gasped inwardly as he searched for words to say in the presence of those eyes. He placed his other hand on Yami's arm.

"I-I love you too Yami koi..." he whispered back.

Yami smiled. He leaned in and placed his lips over Yugi's. He mentally smiled as he felt Yugi press back to his lips as well. He felt Yugi's hands find their way to the back of his neck. His own found their way to Yugi's waist. He pulled the boy closer to him as he drank in the feel of his aibou's lips on his. Heaven would be an understatement. Yugi's lips tasted like honey but also the air after a long rain. And a sunset, yes, he could taste the color and serenity of it all. _His _aibou.

Yugi felt Yami's tongue trace it's way along his bottom lip and he smirked inwardly. He opened his mouth to allow his koi entrance into his mouth. He groaned as Yami's tongue began stroking his own. He whimpered when Yami pulled back for air. Yami smirked and stroked Yugi's cheek.

"I love you Yugi..." he whispered as he wiped away the remnants of his tears. Yami then laid back down onto his bed with Yugi's head on his chest. Both men sighed contently.

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Your heart sounds healthy. Such a powerful beat," his hikari mused.

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair. He nodded and with his arms around his hikari and his hikari's arms around him, the two lovers fell asleep.

**TRUGFNBJFERTOUIJSJKM,VFJKLRIUFEKJKVNIYKLHGXMMMF/REOUIYERFHJKAJLKQUPOULFJAJKAGJJ**

Yay! Fluffy confession! And just right to make me feel better before the school year begins! I'm really getting into this story so who knows when the next time I update will be. Review please! Wish me luck out there! Much luv!


	9. The Truth

Call me crazy, but I love school! This year has started out so awesome! Sorry to those of you who think otherwise. I'm sure your year will get better soon. Like right now, cuz I'm updating

**COULDITBESUDDENLYIMFALLINGFORYOUCOULDITBE**

It had only been two days since Jou was told that Yugi and Yami had admitted their love. Every time he came to visit, he'd either find the two making out (though the nurses discouraged it to prevent Yami from getting sick) or sleeping next to each other holding hands. Yugi continued to feed Yami and Yami did the same for him.

In every way possible, the new couple seemed absolutely happy.

Late in the afternoon he sat in his apartment, watching a tape he and Seto had made together (A/N: take a wild guess. lol). He practically jumped four feet off of his chair when he heard banging on the door and Yugi's screams coming from the other side.

"Jounouchi-kun! Are you there! Oh please be there! Come on!"

If it had been anyone other than Seto, Jou would have taken his good old time to stand and tear himself away from his snacks but he had the tape in the VCR and his best friend screaming hysterically at his front door.

He jumped off his ass and pressed the 'eject' button and ran up to the VCR which was taking a very long time to spit out the desired item. Jou stood in front of the machine holding out his hands and twitching nervously.

"Come on you piece of shit," he mumbled. Yugi banged on the door again.

"I'm coming!" Jou screamed in the direction of the door as the tape finally came out. He immediately grabbed it but in turn dropped it on his exposed-by- flip-flops toe. He cursed and slipped the tape in with the other ones.

He tripped on his way to the door and knocked over a can of Coke on his way to the door. He cussed up until he opened the door to smile warmly at his friend. His smile disappeared in an instant. Yugi's face was red and covered in tears. He looked up at Jou with the eyes of a zombie. He slowly took a step inside. Jou stepped aside for his friend to slowly make him way inside.

Yugi's mind swirled and he felt faint. After only taking a couple steps into the room, he collapsed onto the floor in a sobbing heap. Jou slammed the door and ran to his side.

"Yugi! Yugi, please say something! You're scaring me here pal!" Jou cried as he shook the boy's shoulders.

Through the shorter man's shakes, Jou made out the words, "Yami…..drove…..for me…." Jou squinted.

"What?" he asked. He stood and helped Yugi to his feet and sat him on the couch. He sat opposite Yugi on the coffee table.

"Now take a deep breath," Jou advised his friend as he handed him a tissue from a nearby box. Yugi quietly took it and set it in his lap without even lifting it up to his face. Jou tilted his head as he watched Yugi shakily inhale then exhale.

Jou nodded hesitantly. "Now tell me slowly. What happened and why are you here? You haven't left the hospital since Yami was admitted."

Yugi sighed and mumble something under his breath. Jou cocked his head.

"Say again?"

Yugi looked up and stared Jou dead in the eyes. "Haven't you wondered how Yami was injured in the first place!" he cried.

Jou blinked as his eyes widened. He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Every day I wondered that. But you just don't ask a question like that…." he said as he let his voice trail off.

Yugi nodded. "He told me because he said he felt guilty…."

"Why would he feel that way?" Jou asked.

Yugi sniffed. "Because he knew he was worrying me," he said.

Jou bit his lip and nodded. "You were worrying me too. You hardly slept last week!" Jou commented.

"He told me why he was in a car accident today…" Yugi said. Then his voice rose with a choked sob. "And it was all because of me!"

Jou's eyes widened. Then he glared at his friend. "It wasn't your fault Yugi! Why the hell are you saying that?"

"Because it's true!" Yugi screamed. "You don't even know the story. How can you tell me what to say about it?" Jou closed his mouth and sighed at this.

"Alright then. Calmly tell me and I won't even give you my opinion on it…" Jou said slowly. He gave Yugi a small smile of assurance.

Yugi hung his head. "He did it for me. He was in a race. Yami was in a dangerous race to win money to get me a gift for my birthday. He crashed. He lost. All he wanted to do was show me how much he loves me! I could have told him I love him a long time ago! It's my fault he did it!" The shorter man buried his face in his hands and began to sob.

Jou shook his head and clenched his fists. "That idiot! Doesn't he know he could have just come to Seto for money, or gotten another job!"

Yugi shook his head. "He didn't have enough time to find a new job. And he did go to Seto. But he didn't help him at all!"

Jou gave a deep glare as he clenched his fists tighter. But his eyes softened as he saw the pained look on his friend's face. He placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay pal. How's Yami doing since he told you?" Jou asked in a quiet voice.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't know. I ran out after he told me. Told him I needed some air…. I just couldn't bear to look at him," Yugi cried. "I just feel so guilty!"

Jou shook his head. "Don't! But if you don't mind me asking, why did you come outside now?"

Yugi shrugged. "I needed to get away. It won't make the feeling go away but I figure if I left the hospital, Yami wouldn't feel mad anymore…"

"Why would he be mad?"

"Like I said, it's my fault he was in the race. That and he's pissed this one guy from the race hasn't come to see him at all…." Yugi mumbled. "'Sides, you told me to get some air…."

Jou took a deep breath. "I'll get you some water," he informed the boy. "While I'm in the kitchen, you tell yourself over and over again that it wasn't your fault!" He paused to let Yugi absorb in his words. "Okay?"

Yugi nodded and gave Jou a split second smile. "Thanks Jou," he whispered.

Jounouchi nodded and walked quietly to the kitchen.

He stood in front of the sink and rested his hands on either side of it. He exhaled long and hard and ran a hand through his hair. He gave a dark glare. He had to talk to Seto! Right now!

_Later…_

Yugi wiped the last of his tears away before entering Yami's hospital room that evening. He had his head hung low so he couldn't see Yami's eyes. He glanced up momentarily to get a glimpse of his koi. He did a double take and his eyes widened. Yami was crying too.

He had his bed laying almost all the way back and his eyes were closed shut lightly. He was silently crying to himself, letting tears fall down his cheeks without a word. Yugi's tears started again and he slowly approached the bed and put his hand lightly on top of Yami's.

The older man jerked awake and met Yugi's amethyst eyes immediately. He frowned to himself for being in the state he was in and wiped his tears away.

"Aibou…..you're back," he said as he wiped his face and cleared his throat.

"Why are you crying?" Yugi asked in a whimper.

Yami smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend and kissed his hand. "Oh, now don't go worrying about me now koi. Tell me, did you go for a walk in the park? I'm sure you miss it there."

"Why were you crying koi?" Yugi asked again.

Yami sighed and cupped Yugi's face in his hands. "Oh Aibou, I'm so sorry for what I did…." He said quietly. "I didn't think you'd come back from your walk. I know I hurt you. Trust me when I say it's not your fault. I love you so much and wanted to do whatever it takes to get you something to show you that." With that, he gave Yugi a chaste kiss on the lips which Yugi responded to.

Pulling away, both boys smiled. Yami caressed Yugi's face in his hands.

"Arigato koi," Yugi whispered. "Aishiteru."

"I love you too Yugi. Always and forever," Yami whispered back.

Yugi sighed. "I guess I was a little hurt," he said. "You could have told me and I could have helped you in getting money. There are other ways you know."

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I asked you now would it?" Yami asked slyly.

"It's not a laughing matter Yami!" Yugi said, his voice suddenly rising. "You could have died! I was worried sick for just over a week! Even now, I'm afraid that I'll hear the beeping in these machines change and I'll lose you! Why did you do it!"

Yami gripped Yugi's shoulders tightly. "Because I was desperate for you! I had no where else to turn! If I had to go to the underworld to get you money I would have! I love you so much I'll do anything!" Yami yelled back. "Can't you understand that?"

Yugi sighed and tears welled up in his eyes again. "I do, but…." He paused. "I don't want to see you getting hurt for my sake….I don't like that. I hate seeing you hurt koi."

Yami smiled. "You don't have to worry if it's pain for your sake. I'm here to protect you. You should be flattered that someone did that for you."

Yugi nodded. "I am, in a weird way, I am," he said.

Yami smiled. "Good. All is forgiven then?" Yugi nodded. Yami patted the spot on the bed next to him, inviting the boy to join him. Yugi hopped into the spot next to Yami and curled up under the covers with him. He buried his face in Yami's side as Yami put his arm under Yugi's head. Yugi sighed contently.

Yami smiled as he stroked his koi's face lightly. He kissed Yugi's forehead again and waited until he saw Yugi's body rise and fall evenly with sleep until he wrapped both arms around him and fell asleep too.

**Finallyihavedoneitschooldoestakeitoutofyahuhalotoftimeandwork**

Finally. I am so sorry it took me this long! I felt I was letting you guys down in not updating sooner! I guess I love you guys too much! I may be getting a job in the next couple months so savor seeing updates. Review and my love will grow. lol! Thanks a lot for being loyal readers!


	10. The Deal

Okay, I love school, but I hate the time it takes up. I'm sure after marching band I'll be able to update WAY more. ……Hopefully….. I really miss doing this. Knowing I make you all smile every once in a while. Hey, that rhymes! Lol I hope you smiled when you saw this updated! That makes me happy! This chappie has plenty of puppyshipping goodness for all of you! Have fun with it!

_**Akldfjalkfjieowayjkncvbjkvhcjbvzsdmbfvmhioruyqwietyiuoypsdfahgjkvbasmndbfahgefiuqywekjbdjkvgba**_

It wasn't unusual for Seto Kaiba to have death threats and or visitors on a typical morning. Hell, they were part of the typical ness.

So it didn't surprise him that this day started like any other. A quick phone call to the hospital alerting him to the fact that Yami was still in the hospital, the deleting of a couple e-mail, and the reorganization of a weeks worth of papers that had been scrambled due to the janitor's clumsiness were all part of the routine. So it was also no surprise that his secretary walked into his office with the news that he had a visitor.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Tell them I'm not a morning person. It's 8 in the morning. No one does business this early and any smart person dealing with stocks should know that. I don't talk 'till 12:01 p.m," he said quickly but sternly.

"But he says it's urgent," the petit woman encouraged.

"Don't care!" Seto snapped. "12:01"

"His name is Katsuya Jounouchi."

Seto felt a smile cross his lips as he looked up from his laptop. He shook his head and motioned with his hand. "Okay, fine. Let him in if he's so desperate."

The woman nodded and exited the room with a small bow. Seto loosened the buttons on his jacket and closed his laptop. He smirked as he stood. The door swung open to reveal a glaring blonde man. Seto was puzzled by the anger showing on the usually happy man's face. He dissembled this by opening up his arms and approaching his puppy slowly with a half smile on his face.

Jou on the other hand did not bother to hide his emotions. His fists clenched as he took big steps toward his koi.

Seto was used to even a small embrace from his koi, even when he wasn't in the greatest of moods. What happened next showed the CEO that typical wasn't typical.

A streak of pale skin flew threw the air and traveled past Seto's cheek. It took the brunette a minute for his mind to register that his cheek was in pain. And much pain for that matter. His hand went up to touch the red part of his face. He opened his blue eyes to look into the angry brown ones of Jounouchi.

Seto's eyebrows scrunched together. "What the fuck was that for!" he cried.

"Bastard!"

"How so? If you're gonna hit me at least have a good reason!" he shouted back.

"If you're not going to help your cousin you better have a good reason!" Jou yelled.

Seto's eyes opened wide for a second before he smirked and removed his hand from his face. "Is that what this is all about? Dumbass can't keep himself safe and now he needs a spokesperson? I'm surprised he and Yugi are even together. Coward usually can't even tell me to shut up let alone someone he loves him."

Seto turned on his heal and began to make his way to his desk.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Jou yelled. "Get your ass back here!"

Seto made a circle motion with his arm. "Keep going. I'm listening. I'm just getting something for my cheek that you tried to smack the hell out of!" He emphasized his volume with the last statement.

"And why shouldn't I?" Jou asked. "You be a bastard to your family, you get crap from your boyfriend. That's how things work."

"According to whose standards?" Seto asked as he reached his desk. "Last time I checked, you didn't rule the world of love." He opened a drawer and took out a moist towlet.

"I'm not!" Jou insisted. "I'm just telling you what's courteous."

"And smacking my cheek is courtesy?" Seto scoffed. "Now I've seen it all. Can't wait to see manners in America."

"Can we get back on topic?"

"Which is?"

"Your cousin asking for money. What'd you do?"

"I told him no!"

Jou rolled his eyes. "I know that! Why?"

"Now koi, my wheelings and dealings have nothing to do with you," Seto said kindly and soothingly. "And Yugi and Yami seem to be fine now. Their love seems to be enough of a gift."

Jou looked puzzled before asking, "How did you know they were together?"

Seto frowned. "What?"

Jou smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "No one has told you about that. I haven't seen you in days. How'd you know?"

Seto's mouth moved up and down as he searched for the words. He was caught. He had visited Yami in the hospital though never showing his face. He was concerned for his health and called the hospital in the mornings and evenings to see if anything had happened. Of course, having his own Seto Kaiba stereotype, he couldn't, wouldn't let on that he cared for someone other than his koi and his brother.

"I heard," he finally said. "Word on the street."

Jou arched and eyebrow. "Yugi, Honda, and I have been the only visitors. Honda doesn't know yet. What's going on?"

Seto let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled, and then smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "Every one of us was waiting for them to get together! It was as expected as rain in a thunderstorm."

Jou shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. "Yes, true. But how'd you guess now?"

Seto shrugged. "Just figured with Yami's motives…"

"So you know about the race?"

Seto gave a confused look. "You called me!"

"And invited you to visit with me but you said no. Unless….." Jou paused and smirked. "You wanted to go on your own so that others don't see how much you care for your cousin!"

Seto gawked again. "And who says I did such a thing!" he cried. "I did nothing of the sort! I do not go sneaking around hospitals every day."

"So at night?"

"Not the point! In general, I do not go running around spying on people."

Jou looked thoughtful. "Okay then. Since you denied spying on people, which by the way I didn't even consider, let's see how you've been doing with catching up on phone calls."

Slowly, Jou made his way past Seto and around to behind his mahogany desk. He stood above the phone and smirked. A couple clicks of buttons and a list of numbers appeared on a little screen. Seto had gained the ability to check past numbers dialed on his phone for security and to prevent Mokuba from using the office phone for long distance calls.

"Well well well," he said smugly.

"What?"

"You think I don't know the hospital number when I see it?" Jou asked. "I've been calling a lot during the last couple weeks. And it appears you have too."

"Must be Mokuba using the damn phone again. Even though I tell him not to," Seto said with a quick glance towards the door.

"He's not here yet and this shows that the last call made was five minutes before I arrived this morning…."

Seto sighed in defeat. "Can't keep this up can I?" he asked.

Jou smirked and shook his head.

Seto fidgeted and glanced up with a long sigh. He cast a quick glare at his koi. "Damn you ya' puppy," he grumbled. Jou smiled smugly at him.

"Okay, you caught me. I've been sneaking around his floor a couple times just to see how he's doing. I never even came into the room. I just came to watch. Even they don't know I was there. Nurses too."

"You snuck past nurses?"

Seto shrugged. "They probably noticed me but knowing me they probably didn't even want to bother."

"Neither do I."

"Shut up!"

"I love you."

"Whatever. And on days I know I won't even make it out of this room, I call to see how he is."

"Why?"

"Because…..maybe…I do care about my cousin okay?" he yelled.

"Then why didn't you give him the money?" Jou asked.

"I can't have a wimp in the family. Trust me; I was trying to help teach him to fend for himself. Is that so bad? You used to do it to Yugi."

"Yes but I regret it. And believe me you'll feel the same way one day," Jou pointed out.

"Look. He'll thank me way before that happens," said Seto. He smiled and put an arm around Jou's waist. "Now you know I love you because of your innocence. But Yami's different. He'll get over it."

Jou looked uneasy as he looked up at his koi. "Do you really love me?"

Seto smiled and gave Jou a light nudge on the shoulder. "Moron. What kind of question is that?"

"How about I make a wager with you my businessman?"

Seto put a hand over his eyes. "I'm afraid to find out…." He moaned.

"You haven't been spending as much time with me lately. I'm doubting your love. So, show your love to Yami and I'll return my love to you."

"Meaning?"

"Give Yami the money and you'll get your own rewards."

"If I don't?"

"I leave."

Seto sighed. "You know I'm not a morning person." Jou nodded. "This is too much to take in the morning." He ran a hand through his hair. Jou smiled.

"Please koi? It would mean soooo much to me," Jou said seductively as he began to stroke Seto's hair.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No. Only Yami and Yugi would know. Now are you gonna seal it with a kiss or not?"

Seto sighed. "You dog. You dragged me down to this level?"

"Is that a yes?"

Seto pulled Jou into a deep kiss.

_**Akjdgfoiagndbvlkdnaso;tljuheiongvkdfsgnoieaughhdfkbvjga;weutioewajhgklndsbklgdjaoi;ruaweilklnbg**_

There you go! Yesterday was my birthday so in a way, I'm giving you a present. Lol I hope you liked it! I'll try my hardest to update more! Review please!


	11. Gift

Hm, very cold outside...bad news, winter's coming. Good news Christmas is coming! Meaning I'll be sending in my first holiday shtuff!! But right now, how about we focus on this story. Time to revisit Road Romance! Remember that story? Been a while eh? Anywho, enough of just talking about it, lets move on...

**YOUARESAFEINMYHEARTANDMYHEARTWILLGOONANDON**

Jou crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the hood of his car. Seto took a deep breath as he stood at the entrance. He looked back at his koi nervously. Jou raised and eyebrow before sending his koi a warning glare. Seto frowned and rolled his eyes. He walked quickly through the automatic doors and exhaled deeply as he scanned the lobby for anyone who might know him...

"Need any help sir?" a nurse asked.

The brunette shook his head. "I know my way..." he said quickly before almost running to the elevator. He slammed his palm against the button leading to Yami's room and slid to the side to avoid anyone seeing him. The door closed all too slowly but luckily enough for the CEO, no one joined him. He felt his pockets and sighed at feeling the envelope in his chest pocket. He grumbled.

"Damn mutt..." he moaned."I had to love him..." He paused before smirking. "It'd be punishment for him too if I hadn't gone."

The ding of the door snapped him out of his thought of his koi and the terrors of celibacy. He was there. He slowly took a couple steps out of the elevator.

Far below, Jou smiled to himself as he continued to lean on his car. He knew his koi. He knew he cared. More than he'd like to admit, but still...

"Mr. Kaiba! What a surprise. I thought we called you this morning already." a nurse cried as she saw the man walk towards the nurses' station.

"You did but...today's different," he mumbled.

"Oh, very well." the nurse chimed in an all too perky tone. Kaiba rolled his eyes, mumbled a quick thanks, and walked down the familiar hall slowly.

Swallow his pride, that's what Jou had told him to do. His mind screamed as he fished around his pocket and felt the envelope that contained Yami's check. Seto rolled his eyes again and paused just outside Yami's room. He leaned against the wall.

_Flashback… _

"Bastard."

"You want something besides sex from me to make this up?" Jou raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone?"

Jou snorted. "Anyone who doesn't hear from the nurses, sure."

Seto sweatdropped. This was going to be hard…

_Present… _

Nevertheless, the CEO knew he would feel relieved once he got the feeling of hiding his care for his cousin and his new koi. He cared about them. Besides, the only ones in the world he had to care for were his brother, company, and money. In the end, he knew material things would not amount to anything.

Damn, why was he thinking these things? Tough guy. Another sigh and he took a step to the open door. And right into Yugi.

Yugi's eyebrows scrunched together. He looked up at the man who looked like a mountain compared to the boy.

"Kaiba-"

"I just need to talk to Yami for a minute," he replied quickly.

Yugi stepped outside the door, the look of complete confusion still on his face. His eyes never left the doorway as he made his way to the elevator with his and Yami's trays in hand.

Yami rolled his head to one side and he groaned. Seto slowly approached the bed and sat down in the chair he had seen Yugi sitting in so many times.

"What do you want?" Yami mumbled as he covered his eyes with a hand.

"It's Jou…" Seto mumbled.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Look, I don't know why you're here and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here either. So do both of us a favor and-"

"Woah, hey. Slow down here."

Yami raised and eyebrow and peeked out between his fingers.

"Maybe…I'm here to help."

"Maybe?"

Seto patted his pocket a couple times. Then he paused and clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna kill Jou for making me come here," he mumbled.

"You and me both," Yami said.

"Did you know I care about you more than I let on?" Seto said, beginning with the small talk.

"No. Obviously. You probably wanted me to get in that crash. You don't want me to be with Yugi," Yami said.

Seto raised and eyebrow. "What the hell you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know," Yami said. "I've seen you watching me. You never come in here. Why?"

"Why should I?"

"You just said you care about me," Yami said. "I haven't seen evidence of that. You don't want to put our past behind us as far as my beating your ass at duel monsters. You want to make sure you have a better life than me."

"Trust me, that's not the case!"

"Then prove it jackass!"

"Fine," Seto mumbled in surrender. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. "Here's what you bothered the hell out of me for. I hope you're happy."

Yami glared at Seto as he snatched the envelope out of the man's hand. He opened it up without taking his dark look off of the brunette. Seto kept his face straight as he watched Yami's eyes trail to the piece of paper. Yami's jaw dropped as he looked at the check.

"Thi- this is-"

"What you wanted yes?"

"I- I don't know what to say…" Yami gasped.

Seto shrugged. "What were ya gonna buy him?"

"You aren't gonna go all mushy and family on me?" Yami asked in a half serious voice.

"Do you want me to?" Seto asked.

"No," Yami said with a chuckle. "And I'm getting him a ring."

Seto nodded in approval. "You should get one that matches his eyes," he suggested.

Yami smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah….thanks."

Seto shrugged again. "Do something for me in return?" he asked.

"Absolutely anything!" Yami said as he leaned forward.

"Swear not to tell anyone?"

Yami snorted. "Anyone who doesn't hear from the nurses, sure."

Seto sweatdropped and stood.

"Arigato. Really," Yami said as he looked up at the man.

Seto pursed his lips and nodded. He began to turn away.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"Thought you didn't want me to go all mushy?"

Yami laughed. "Right…"

Seto ran into Yugi again as he exited the room. The small boy opened his mouth to finally question him, but Seto spoke up.

"It's okay now. Just go to him…"

Yugi darted into the room and Seto headed down the hall. He smiled softly to himself as he heard Yugi's delighted squeal coming from Yami's room.

'Guess it pays off to be nice without sex being the reward…' he thought to himself.

**Jalkajd;jkadljkleioeiouwqqouipwuiopquiowuiwouiojhjkahjdsafhdsafdfshadsjhasdfj**

Gotta hurry here. Everyone's home and I'm supposed to be doing homework. Hope everyone had a great Halloween. Trick or treat, gimme some reviews!


	12. Getting Well

Is it any wonder that this, being the last chapter, is a lemon? I think not. A little bit more of Seto "helping" Yami…. Don't wanna give too much away so enjoy!

Y.Aurora: Hehe, this is more like it!

**Klsdfjksdfjliuoerxckjvlkcjbfguidiogunmcbmeruijkcvm,n,riofvvbjkfreuijvjhjeruuiyt **

****

Homecoming had been a wonderful time for Yami. Yugi insisted on borrowing the hospital's wheelchair in order to transport Yami every inch of the way to the apartment. He practically bit off the hands of any nurses who dared to try and push Yami to the elevator. Only he had the right to serve his koi! Yami calmly accepted his aibou's protective attitude and calmly explained that they would indeed return the wheelchair.

Once home, Yami informed Yugi that he wanted to go to the refrigerator for something to drink. Yugi only glared, held him onto his bed firmly and quickly offered to do it for him. Over the course of a week, Yami was waited on hands and feet by a concerned Yugi. Yami enjoyed every minute of his aibou's attention. He got up mainly to go to the bathroom and give Yugi a good night hug and kiss..

When Yami finally showed he was well again, both men felt happy and disappointed that they had lost their excuse to skip their responsibilities to be with each other. They took to sleeping in the same bed on occasion but still felt that they wanted to be closer.

****

Three weeks had passed since the accident and Yami and Yugi were still sorting through all the gifts and get well cards from their friends.

"Why hasn't Seto sent you anything?" Yugi asked as he opened another envelope.

"Eh, I guess he figures the check was enough," Yami said dully as he leafed through a pile of opened envelopes.

"Cheapskate…" Yugi mumbled. Yami raised his eyebrows. Yugi looked and Yami and giggled before turning back to the card. Yami smiled and reached across the kitchen table to stroke Yugi's cheek. Yugi leaned into the touch and smiled as he stared at his engagement ring. It had a silver band and a light purple diamond. He sighed contently.

A light tapping came to their door and Yami patted Yugi's cheek and stood.

"I got it," he said calmly as Yugi opened his mouth to protest. Yami went to the door and was greeted by a mailman. Back at the table, Yugi shook his head and smiled. Yami returned holding a package and wearing a smirk on his face.

"Speak of the devil," he said with a laugh.

"What is it koi? Who was that?"

"Mailman. Package."

"Another present?" Yugi asked as Yami sat down at the table. "Who from?"

"Seto."

Yugi quickly dropped the pile of cards and grabbed the package from Yami's hands. He examined the box as if it were a polar bear in Florida (A/N: Random analogy I know…lol). "It's addressed to both of us….." he said with an even more puzzled look on his face.

"Really?" Yami said. His curiosity rose, as did his eyebrows.

"Yeah…..You wanna open it now?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded slowly. He took the envelope opener in his hand and gave it to Yugi.

Inside they found a note, and a large bottle of lotion. Yugi frowned as he took the bottle out of the box.

"Sakura tree scented," he said with a small smile.

Yami smirked. "Now I get it?"

"Get what?" Yugi asked.

"Read the note Aibou…" Yami said in a very sly voice. His smirk got darker as he handed the paper to his koi. Yugi frowned at Yami's expression. The note read:

_Yugi and Yami, _

_Hope everything is going well. We thought Yami could use a boost in feeling better so we thought a little bit of fun would help. Have fun 'getting well.' 'Enjoy' the gift! _

_-Jou and Seto _

Yugi frowned and looked at Yami. After taking a minute to register the words in his mind, the smaller man's eyes widened. He understood. A mad red blush made its way across his face.

Yami entwined his fingers and rested his chin upon them. His smug smile remained on his face and he chuckled as he watched his aibou's face change colors.

"Well, Aibou," he said.

Yugi swallowed. "W-well what?"

"Well I don't think we should let their oh-so-generous gift go to waste now do you? They went out of their way to get it for us, did they not?" he asked.

"Um..ano…hai. They did."

"It's your favorite scent right?"

"….Hai…."

Yami smiled. "Well, considering it's mostly my get well gift, do you wanna give me a massage first?"

Yugi swallowed again. "I-I guess so," he said. He felt his nether regions getting hotter.

Yami smiled and stood. "Great! I'm gonna go get my robe. You wait in the bedroom okay?" he asked. He gave Yugi an quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off.

Yugi's eyes widened as he heard the bathroom door close. He stared at the bottle in his hand. He smirked. He stared at the bottle in his hand. He smirked. Then his face contorted to a worried look again. Then he calmly made his way to the bedroom.

**Forward….. **

Yugi squirted a little bit of the lotion onto his hands. He held his palm up to his nose and took a whiff. The smell was heavenly enough for the hikari, but knowing his Yami would smell like that soon made him excited.

"Aibou!"

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked up and opened his eyes to such an erotic site that he almost hardened right then and there.

Yami leaned against the wall in only his dark green robe. He twirled one side of the rope around his hand aimlessly as he looked at his blushing aibou. He chuckled.

Yugi finally broke the silence. "Y-you wanna...um," he coughed. "Lie down on the bed?" he asked finally.

Yami nodded and he strolled to the bed, swaying his hips. Yugi gasped inwardly. Yami sat down and smiled at Yugi before letting the robe fall onto the bed around him. He carefully took up the whole thing and carelessly tossed it to the ground. Yugi's eyes grew wider and wider with each of his movements. Yami laid flat on his back and leaned on two pillows. Yugi took a deep breath as he let his eyes examine Yami's tone and ...hot body.

Yami smiled and adjusted himself so that he was comfortable. "Well, are you going to tend to the sick or not Aibou?" he asked.

Yugi nodded and climbed up on the bed next to him. He poured some lotion into his hands.

"Um...roll over?"

Yami consented and rolled onto his stomach with a smile. Yugi shook as he let his fingers fall to Yami's skin. He felt Yami's skin quiver under his touch. Yami sighed contently. Yugi ran his hands down Yami's back and stopped at his butt. Yami whimpered.

"Why'd you stop there?"

Yugi blushed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Keep going."

Yugi nodded and ran his hands along Yami's back, pressing in a little harder than before. This time, Yami all out moaned. Yugi stopped his moving hands.

"Aibou...?"

"Yami?"

"This feels good!"

"Arigato...I guess..."

Yugi went back to rubbing Yami's back. His eyes traveled lower along Yami's body.

"Aibou?"

"Hai?"

"Like I said, this feels good but...more would be nice..."

Yugi gulped.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

Yugi smiled mentally. "No, that's fi- I mean, I really wanted to anyway. I mean-!"

Yami chuckled as he sat up. "Don't worry, I got it." He touched Yugi's cheek lovingly. "I understand..."

"Oh Yami!" Yugi cried as they pulled each other into a heart stopping kiss. Yugi moaned as Yami laid him on the bed and swiftly removed his clothes before Yugi even knew what was happening. He blushed as he lay under Yami, naked.

Yami leaned in to suck on Yugi's neck. Yugi arched his back and moaned loudly. Yami smirked and bit down, causing Yugi to yelp out in pain and pleasure. He began to wiggle a little as the pleasurable sensations already went coursing through his body. Yami growled and laid himself on top of Yugi, causing their rock hard members to touch. Both men moaned deep in their throats.

"Yami….." Yugi whimpered as Yami began leaving heated kisses down his neck.

Yami glanced up but didn't move his head, his lips positioned over Yugi's belly button.

"What Aibou?"

"It hurts….take me?"

Yami's reply was a not so chaste kiss on Yugi's member and then on his lips.

"You want preparation?" he asked as they parted for air?

Yugi shook his head. "It would take too long."

Yami chuckled and began kissing Yugi's face again. Yugi spread his legs and moaned again as he felt Yami position himself at his entrance.

"Aibou?"

"Just do it…I love you!"

Yami nodded and slowly pushed in. The searing heat around his member made it hard for the former pharaoh to not come in faster but he convinced himself that his aibou's pleasure should be more of a priority than his. He gripped Yugi's shoulders to steady himself.

Yugi bit his lip as Yami slowly made his way in. Half of it from the initial intrusion into his body, but from his erection. Yes, his entrance stretching to its limits hurt, but Yami was already going to slow. And they had barely begun!

Yugi moaned in a high pitched voice as Yami completely buried himself in him. Yami smirked and began moving his hips in a circular motion. The feeling of Yami bumping along his walls was overpowering as far as pleasure goes for Yugi. He gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Yami! Please!"

Yami pursed his lips and nodded. He pulled Yugi into another kiss as he pulled out and thrust back in with such force, the bed banged against the wall behind it. Yugi screamed. Yami just about melted from the heat and Yugi's scream echoing in his ears. He thrust in again. And again. And again.

Each time, he hit a bundle of nerves inside Yugi that sent fireworks to go shooting through his body. Each cry that escaped the boy's lips caused Yami to go faster, which in turn made Yugi louder.

Each thrust Yami pounded into Yugi threatened to send both boys off the edge. They clung to each other's sweaty bodies as they shouted out their love for each other as if the world could hear.

"Oh…Aibou….gods I love you!"

"Yami…Koi….oh gods yes!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's body as he continued to hump into the boy. Yugi held onto Yami's shoulders as each wave of pleasure came like a cascade of fireworks up to his brain.

Eventually, pleasure intensified in both of their bodies, and they felt its effect on their members that felt like they would burst.

"Aibou…I'm gonna…"

"Yami…I'm coming!"

Yugi's seed came spilling out too soon for Yami. He lapped up as much as he could from the boys stomach as he continued his thrusts. He came quickly into Yugi soon after. Yugi made a hissing sound as he felt Yami's essence fill him.

Yami, feeling satisfied, pulled out of Yugi and laid next to him only to attack his face with kisses. Yugi smiled as he ran his hands over Yami's body.

"You didn't give me a massage yet!" Yugi pointed out.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "Didn't that count?"

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe…" he said slyly.

"Wanna go again?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Yugi squealed as Yami pounced on him, lotion in hand.

"Wait!"

"What?" Yami asked.

"That was because you're getting well and that's your present. I don't have to injure myself do I?"

Yami laughed. "I don't want you getting hurt Aibou."

"I'd do it for you…"

Yami sighed and smiled. "I'd do it for you Aibou…always."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**jafjkfadkjiueqrwiouerqwioueriouewrqoiuewqioupewrqiouperwquiorepwquiorewui**

And that's a wrap! This chapter has been dedicated to Kiua! Love ya girl! Hope you feel better soon! Review please! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! You really make updating worth it! Thanks bunches


End file.
